


If The Song Reaches To Your Heart

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst(?), Gen, Hurt, Lewis is singing in an old abandoned place, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: The wind was his only friend,and the choir of the wisps that begged for a maestro as it was. Out of sync,tasteless and hollow.





	If The Song Reaches To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *deep inhale* My first fic..

 

 

 

The wind was his only friend,and the choir of the wisps that begged for a maestro as it was. Out of sync,tasteless and hollow.

 

 

He couldn't touch anything,atleast not at this moment. He was leaning his back against a rusty old thing; a torn-up couch.

 

 

He was tired.. but he was restless.

 

 

He was preserving his energy,he needed to finish his thoughts.

 

 

His questions when he was pushed was,why?

 

_How—_

 

_can—_

 

_you—_

 

_do—_

 

—

 

_this_

 

_to_

 

**_me?_ **

 

 

 

And he'll find his answer soon enough,he just needed to wait. It's been months,and yet it still feels empty. Very empty.

 

He'll get his revenge,he thought reluctantly.

 

He slowly lifts his hand to embrace the locket that was beating faintly near his chest,he grazed his bony palms around the metal object.

 

"Where are you,Vivi?"

 

The faint purple whisperers sang a sad note,for they are in sync with him and can feel what he is feeling.

 

The place was filled to the brim with melancholy.

 

The place was quiet most of the time and the only thing that stuck with Lewis up until his death—

is _music._

 

He started singing.

 

 

 _How much_ mor _e am_   _I_   _supposed to take_

 _How much more am_   _I_   _supposed to break_

 

 

 

His anchor skipped a beat.

 

He'll raised a brow if he could,and continue with a note of uncertainty

 

 

_You asked for time, and time takes you away_

_I'm_   _alone and you're, you're a_   _man_

 

 

He felt like he was talking to himself.

 

 

He opened the locket that was beating idly in his palms,and he grazed Vivi's part of the picture.

 

 

_I need you closer to me_

 

 

He stood up,and roam the abandoned building. his heart beating loudly with each lyric.

 

 

 

_My hands are tied_

_Because_   _I_ won' _t say goodbye_

 

 

He won't.

 

He will never.

 

 

 _I_   _tried_

 _I told_   _you_   _I_   _was brave but_   _I_   _lied_

 

 

He could feel little magenta tears flowing down his cheekbones as he clenched his anchor tighter.

 

 

_Is this the story or_

_Is this the end_

 

 

He's dead,how can his life start now if it just ended? He didn't even finish college yet.

 

 

 

He's dead because of him.

 

 

 _I_   _always kill your shadow but_

_Here we are again_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is called "How Much More" by Stars


End file.
